User talk:Monkeypolice188
Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Response to archived conversation Good day Monk, I just wish to inform you that I have responded to your message regarding the "Water Transport" category in Archive 23. It is a relatively unimportant response, but I felt that it would be appropriate to notify you, since I replied after you had archived your Talk page, and you may have missed it otherwise. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:21, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Already seen, thanks. The bot has done the job, btw. I also realised I can start using the bot to replace files that appear in millions of pages that have been renamed...so if you ever need a file link to be updated after the file has been renamed, that appears on lots of pages, give me a shout. The bot-job list is defunct so I'm going to delete that. Just contact me if you ever need the bot to do something. Monk Talk 16:25, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I see. That is quite convenient; thank you for telling me. By the way, have you gotten the bot able to italicize Grand Theft Auto titles yet? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:02, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Not yet >:( Monk Talk 17:03, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Drats. Please let me know if and when you make it do so, then I can stop the repetitive task of italicizing the titles. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:05, November 10, 2016 (UTC) File name? *What's wrong with the file name of "File:Niko Bellic Transparent.png"? It isn't for any article; it was only for my userspace. I'm just wondering why you moved it, because I don't see anything wrong with the original name, personally. • Krade (Board • ) 16:36, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :While files on user pages can be unlicensed, we personally prefer the files to be named consistently with those appearing on other articles, regardless of where they appear - this makes them easier to manage for whatever in future. Simply put, avoid spaces and mention game abbreviations if necessary. We don't usually rename them unless they are really poorly named (i.e, asdabdoasbodsa.jpg would be a poor file name and the file would either be renamed or deleted depending on how necessary the image is to the wiki) (if it's a random file completely unrelated to GTA, regardless of whether it appears on a user page or an article, it would be deleted but if it was a good quality GTA picture, just poorly named, we'd consider renaming it rather than deleting it). I only renamed yours today as I was cleaning up the recent uploads and saw that yours didn't quite match - it probably wouldn't happen normally :p. Don't feel threatened or offended by this, as this isn't an offense unless files are inserted to articles without proper names or licenses. Thanks. Stay safe :) Monk Talk 16:42, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :*Alright, I understand. Thanks. • Krade (Board • ) 16:46, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Gang Attacks Photo Why did you remove my photo on Gang Attacks? It was on topic, and I thought it was helpful. Why? :It was poor quality - it appears to have been taken using a phone or camera, rather than a screenshot of the actual game. Large resolution doesn't make up for phone/camera shots. It was also unlicensed and poorly named. Please review the GTA Wiki:Media Policy for more information. Thanks. Monk Talk 17:02, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I apologize, I added a description (summary) and put a license on it. But it remains of poor quality. I can't take high res photos on PS3, can I? So, yeah I did take it with a camera. I will not re-add this to the "Gang Attacks" topic until a photo with higher resolution is taken. PwnageSoldier (talk) 17:10, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Unfortunately not. Perhaps you can purchase a capture card, move onto a platform that allows screen capturing, or request someone else to take the picture you're trying to upload (use the talk page of the article :p). Sorry I can't help you anymore than that, I realise it can be frustrating. Monk Talk 17:12, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm a PS4 player as well, but I don't have a PS+ subscription, I have way worse stats, cash amount and level, and I don't find paying for next gen fun when last gen is still more fun. I'll try to buy a capture card. Thanks. PwnageSoldier (talk) 17:15, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Sandbox Invitation Thought I'd invite you to my personal sandbox to practice around internal/model names for make-believe vehicles. If these vehicles ended up in a future DLC release, they're most likely coincidental and never intentional. Enjoy! ;) 00:04, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi monk, How do I get admin? Because I never get a chance to be an admin any wiki. CheersMegaguyfan1 (talk) 20:05, November 11, 2016 (UTC)